


Любовь - слово из шести букв

by leoriel



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Could be gen could be slash who knows, M/M, rated for brief language, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лиланд не понимает, как Уэсли может быть настолько слеп, Мадам Гао говорит загадками.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовь - слово из шести букв

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Is a Four-Letter-Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827215) by [imkerfuffled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imkerfuffled/pseuds/imkerfuffled). 



– Я не понимаю, – признался Лиланд во время одной из тайных встреч на крыше, – какого хрена Уэсли ей потакает? Он же не дурак, чтобы не видеть, как эта женщина влияет на Фиска.  
Он повернулся и внимательно посмотрел на Мадам Гао, ожидая от нее очередную премудрость в духе печенек с предсказаниями. Однако та хранила молчание, взгляд ее был устремлен на край крыши, руки покоились на основании трости, на лице застыла спокойная до безобразия улыбка.  
– Уэсли умен. Даже умнее, чем кажется, – продолжил Лиланд, все еще надеясь вызвать хоть какую-то реакцию. – От него не укроется ни одна мелочь. Если уж мы с вами заметили, что здоровяк потерял хватку, то готов поклясться, Уэсли давно это понял. Ведь так?  
Мадам Гао не подала вида, что слышала его слова – несмотря на то, что она стояла в трех шагах перед ним и он разве что не орал ей в ухо. Лиланд рассерженно посмотрел на ее переводчика: дородный китаец расположился у лестницы, опираясь на стену. Он не узнал Лиланда, потому что был слеп.  
Данный вопрос действительно сильно его волновал, поэтому, пробормотав ругательство, Лиланд продолжил:  
– Наше с Уэсли мнение часто совпадает. Я говорю Фиску, что нельзя шутить с чокнутыми ниндзя. И Уэсли соглашается со мной, что нельзя шутить с чокнутыми ниндзя. Теперь же он отказывается признавать то, что вся наша ебаная организация летит к черту по мановению волшебной палочки из-за того, что Фиск не в состоянии удержать член в штанах. Никто не переживает – кроме меня, конечно, – за наше будущее так сильно, как Уэсли. Какого, блядь, хрена он не забил еще во все колокола?  
На этот раз Мадам Гао соизволила ответить – коротким смешком и поворотом головы. Она нежно взяла Лиланда за руку – словно он был несмышленым очаровательными карапузом, – и сказала что-то по-китайски. Лиланд скривился, ища взглядом переводчика.  
– Она говорит, что вы используете в своей речи слишком много метафор.  
– Да ну нахуй, – пробормотал Лиланд, не до конца уверенный, кого ему хотелось больше послать – мадам Гао или ее переводчика. На ее лице снова на мгновение мелькнула улыбка, и Лиланд решил больше не испытывать свою удачу. Он вздохнул, пытаясь понять, стоит ли вообще продолжать разговор.  
– Дело ведь не только в его личной преданности? – теперь он говорил чуть тише. – Да, Уэсли всегда поддерживал Фиска, но не боялся высказаться раньше, когда Фиск собирался сделать херню. Сейчас он высказывает это наедине, но все же… я бы не сказал, что он слепо предан Уилсону Фиску. Почему бы ему тогда не встать на нашу сторону?  
Мадам Гао искоса на него посмотрела, на ее губах снова заиграла та самая загадочная улыбка. Она покачала головой из стороны в сторону, словно выбирая подходящие слова.  
– Уэсли остался в стороне по той же причине, что привела нас сюда, – перевел ее слова переводчик.  
– Какого черта? – выругался Лиланд, проклиная про себя привычку Гао говорить загадками. – И как это понимать? Он, что, хочет, чтобы Фиск все потерял и остался ни с чем?  
Маленькая старушка расхохоталась, ее голова задергалась, голос прыгнул на несколько октав, Лиланду стало неприятно и он невольно отшатнулся. Тогда она положила руку ему на плечо и сказала, на этот раз по-английски:  
– Любовь.  
Лиланд скривился.  
– Вы пытаетесь сказать, что Уэсли в него… влюблен? Дьявол, это даже звучит нелепо, – пробормотал он. – Я догадывался, что Уэсли гей, но… Фиск?  
Ее улыбка стала еще шире, она перешла обратно на мандаринский диалект.  
– Любовь бывает очень разной, Лиланд.  
– Про какую такую любовь речь? – уточнил Лиланд, когда переводчик закончил переводить ее слова.  
Пару мгновений она колебалась, а потом все же сказала:  
– Беззаветную.  
– Беззаветную? – Лиланд не удержался от смеха. – Беззаветно влюбленный Джеймс Уэсли. Ха, да скорее Ад замерзнет.  
Гао приподняла бровь и продолжила разговор:  
– Мы оба знаем Уэсли достаточно долго, – продолжил переводчик. – И все же вы не заметили, что главной целью его было не выполнять слепо приказы Фиска, а убедиться, что он счастлив. Возможно, Лиланд, вы не так наблюдательны, как любите считать.  
Лиланда привело в бешенство ее замечание, но он не заглотил наживку. Он вздохнул, оперся локтями о перила на крыше и долго всматривался в стоявший над городом смог.  
– Так это значит, – помявшись, спросил Лиланд, заранее боясь услышать ответ. – Это значит, нам придется избавиться и от Уэсли?  
– Нет, – когда переводчик закончил переводить ее слова, Лиланд почувствовал облегчение. – Я не думаю, что это необходимо. Есть разные виды любви и если подумать, то… Уэсли заботится лишь о благополучии Уилсона Фиска.


End file.
